best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"B.I.T.C.H." by Megan Thee Stallion
B.I.T.C.H is a song by American rapper, singer, and songwriter Megan Thee Stallion. After teasing the song on Instagram she released it on January 24th 2020. It'll be the first track and the first single on her upcoming album Suga. The song samples "Ratha Be Ya N***a" by Tupac Shakur which itself sampled the song "I'd Rather Be With You" by Bootsy's Rubber Band. Lyrics Intro I'd rather keep it real with ya Real hot girl shit, ah It ain't always about what you like, sometimes it's about what's right Helluva made this beat, baby Huh Chorus I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right (ayy) 1 Why you wanna play with me? You know I'm undefeated A real hot girl know how to keep a n***a heated You say you want respect, well, treat me how you wanna be treated You told me keep it real, but you don't practice what you preachin' You want me to blow your phone up and come a-lookin' for you 'til I find ya You really want me to whoop the ho that you fuckin' with if I find her Bitch, you ain't that busy, I don't give a fuck what you ain't got time for You look me in my eyes and know you lying, man, that's fraud, bruh Man, you knew I was a player 'fore you met me, need to relax You know that you gon' hate me if I get to playin' get-back I ain't turn into no bad bitch when you met me, boy, I been that You tryna make me somethin' that I ain't, and I ain't with that (nah) Chorus I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right 2 I got my mind on gettin' paid, we ain't spoke in some days He probaby thinkin' I'm in pain, but I'm really on game Ain't no n***a finna stop me, independent, I got me All the shit that I be needin', can't depend on a "probably" And that's fucked up, 'cause you know that I don't fuck with nobody I be quiet, but you out here tellin' stories, one-sided I ain't perfect and I try to fix the shit that ain't workin' But it's 2020, I ain't finna argue 'bout twerkin' Since you wanna test them waters, might as well jump in with both feet If you leave me and you see me, better act like you don't know me If you think this shit get better with another bitch, go get her (go and get her) When you realize she ain't got you like I got you, I can't help ya Chorus I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) 'Cause that's what you gon' call me when I'm trippin' anyway You know you can't control me, baby, you need a real one in your life Them bitches ain't gon' give it to you right Outro I'd rather be a B-I-T-C-H (I'd rather keep it real with ya) Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh I'd rather keep it real with ya Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Why It Rocks # Great retro beat complimented by Megan's confident vocals and rapping delivery. Video Category:Hip-hop Category:Trap Category:2020s Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Dirty South Category:Rap